diamondnoacefandomcom-20200223-history
Yui Kaoru
Yui Kaoru is a student of Seidou High School and roommates with Furuya Satoru and Ono Hiroshi. He wears Seidou's No. 19 for the Summer Tournament. Appearance Yui is a short boy with light brown hair, thick eyebrows, big eyes, and is often seen wearing a smirk on his face. Character Yui is a confident teenager having a very competitive spirit. He hates to lose specially to his similarly competitive teammates whether it be at running laps, batting or simply eating meals. History He was the unshakable starting catcher in the Mamiya Senior League, and is a known prodigy in his generation who captained the Japanese Representative team in the Little League World Series. Act II Arriving early at Seidou, Yui has a brief encounter with Okumura, Seto and Yuuki after which, he heads to the dorms. In the dorm room, he tells Furuya to feel free to call him anytime Furuya feels like pitching for he is a catcher and admits that he's been interested in seeing Furuya's pitches for the longest time. Spring Tournament Yui watches Seidou's third round match against Eigen from the bleachers. He makes it to the first string and observes how Miyuki leads Furuya in the fourth round. Later at the Seidou dorm, Sawamura asks Miyuki to catch for him but Yui is quick to volunteer instead as he found it difficult to catch Sawamura's pitches in the bullpen. After Seidou's quarterfinals match victory, Yui offers to catch for Furuya knowing that Furuya isn't satisfied pitching in the quarterfinals.Act II - Chapter 31 Furuya declines Yui, prefering to have Miyuki catch for him instead, to Yui's surprise. Furuya says that he wants to pitch at ease without holding back. Yui then feels frustrated, clenching his fists while thinking back during practice that he's had a hard time catching Furuya's pitches.Act II - Chapter 32 Relationship with other characters Furuya Satoru He highly respectsAct II - Chapter 12 the ace of the team, who is also his roommate and eagerly wants to catch for him, because he's interested in seeing Furuya's pitches up close. Sawamura Eijun He is also interested in Sawamura's pitches and wants to catch for him as soon as an opportunity arises because he had troubles catching his pitches the first time.Act II - Chapter 23 Abilities Yui has batting power, good running, and an excellent shoulder. He is not as naturally gifted as Miyuki or Okumura when it comes to pure catching skills; however, with good communication and a strong will, Yui is determined that his hard work would be able to make up for what he lacks. Yui and Masashi seems to have good stamina for a first year and they were able to keep up with their older peers practice regimen since the start of their enrollment in Seidou, one of the reason why both were added to the 1st string early. Trivia *Yui is one of the few freshmen who can easily scarf down breakfast and is always first. Name Etymology *Yui (由井) - Well of Reason *Kaoru (薫) - Fragrant Quotes *"If they are serious about the national championship, they'll need this pitcher." ''- about Sawamura'' *"I can't help wondering just what kind of fastball he throws." ''- about Sawamura'' Act II - Chapter 13 References Navigation fr:Yui Kaoru Category:Catcher Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Seidou High School Category:1st Year High School Category:Players